Vehicle owners may have an interest in comparing the performance of their vehicle and, by extension, their performance as drivers, against other vehicle owners. Previously, vehicle owners would visit a website wherein the vehicle owner could input data associated with the performance of the vehicle. Some vehicle owners have transcribed input data from the vehicle instrument cluster and uploaded the data to the website. Other vehicle owners take photographs of the instrument cluster of their vehicles and upload those photographs to the website as verification of the input data. Upon the input of data from a plurality of drivers, the plurality of vehicle owners are able to compare their individual vehicle performance to that of the group and to other vehicle owners individually.
Accordingly, a need exists for communication systems for vehicles and vehicles incorporating the same that allow the vehicle to communicate with a networked server.